Legends of the World
by Ryumaki-Syoran
Summary: There are always those who leave a mark on the world that is never forgotten. This is the story of a group of outcasts, including a young man who went by Uzumaki Naruto. This is their story, their adventure, their lagend.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite for my previous crappier version. I'm gonna rewrite every chapter so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

My first fic. Don't be 2 harsh. Oh, and Sakunaru fans, don't kill me!

**Rejection**

On a normal summer day, in a not so normal village, a young boy with unruly yellow hair and captivating blue eyes was **skipping**, yes **skipping **along the road of the residential district. There were few people on the street, as it was a more private and secluded area, the ones that were there glared intensely at him.

This was the village of Konoha, a village where great shinobi were born. Now, back to the boy. His name was Naruto. Despite the glares, which he had grown used to ,he was in a good mood because today was the day that he would confess his affection to his love, one Haruno Sakura. As he approached her house, he passed a small garden where a group of children were playing.

A look of pain flashed across Naruto's face as he saw them as memories of lonliness and solitude flashed in his vision, but as quickly as it had appeared, it was replaced by his smile once again. Then he saw a group of parents staring at him hatefully, running towards their children.

His smile dropped again as he thought, _Why?_

But, once again the blonde covered it up, and went running down the street.

"Nothing is going to ruin today!" the blonde shouted loudly, and once again sped up on the stone road.

He finally got to the Haruno residence, a small area for a ninja clan well known for their pink hair, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a slender man with short pink hair.

When the man saw Naruto, his face contorted in rage.

"How dare you come here you demon! Do you think you have the right to come to his place because of your being on my daughter's squad! LEAVE! NOW!

Just then, a young woman with pink hair and green eyes came to the door. It was Haruno Sakura. "Tou-san I'll handle this, please wait inside" the girl said immediately with a blank expression. Still looking infuriated, the man reluctantly left.

Suddenly, Sakura's face took on an angrier look. "What are you doing here Naruto?" She did not say this kindly. "Umm, hey Sakura-Chan, it's been awhile. Do you want to go take a walk with me?" "NO!"

At this she slammed the door. "But Sakura-Chan, I love you!" Naruto shouted suddenly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Slowly the door opened.

"Naruto when will you get it through your head that I love Sasuke-Kun. You're nothing to me. I HATE YOU!" Sakura shouted the last part. "Just stay away. Nobody likes you so you might as well leave." At this she slammed her door shut leaving a distraught Naruto outside.

So how do you like it? I know crappy start but it will get better I promise. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

"talking"

Well I have better things to do but im back on the same night.

Ok fine. I have nothing else to do. Ok well here goes again.

Oh yea I don't own Naruto.

This is another rewrite.

Please review

**Living Legend Chapter 2:**

**Resignation, Recognized and a new sensei.**

A figure was slowly walking towards Konoha on a narrow forest path. He had dark black hair and a red cape, which covered a long sleeved shirt and blood red pants.. He looked about 17 but anyone could sense he was older than he looked. As he walked by, many animals walked up around him, seemingly perfectly comfortable in the presence of the stranger.

Without a sound, the figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a certain blonde teenager was walking up the market district street, tears flowing from his eyes, surrounded by glaring villagers… _I guess she really hates me. Stupid Sasuke-teme Sakura loves him but he ignores her! I might as well leave her alone__…_

Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it-Naruto?" said a voice.

Naruto looked up in surprise. Standing there was none other than his sensei Kakashi, and the last Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Watch it dobe. You don't want to make me angry right now." said Sasuke, still bitter at his defeat at the hands of Naruto at the Valley of the End.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as he said the words Naruto had come to dread, "Besides I still have to teach Sasuke a new…"

This was Naruto's limit as he screamed, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! That's all this team ever thinks about! Well I'm done!" Naruto ran off leaving a bewildered Kakashi and a slietly worried Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being Hokage is a very important job. It requires diligence, intelligence, and little sleep.

Naruto barged into the office where the Hokage was sleeping.

"HEY OBA-CHAN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" yelled Naruto.

To say the least, Tsusande was pissed.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I've decided to," Naruto was cut off by Tsunade as she screamed, "Shit! I'm late for the council meeting! With that Tsunade left, not realizing she had broken the near to last straw for Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto was walking down towards the academy, thoughts filled his head.

_Why do they hate me?_

_Even my team__…_

_My __"__family__"…_

_But not him!_

The last thought was almost desperate, and placed determination on his face. Finally, he saw the man he was searching for, Iruka.

But before he could call out, he saw Iruka turn in his direction with a look of hatred, and disappear around the academy training area.

Naruto was broken.

That's when he saw a strange man, no a teenager staring at him, then turned motioning him to follow towards the forest.

Without a thought, Naruto complied.

At the forest…

Naruto reached the edge of the forest where he was to meet the stranger. There he saw the man meditating. Or so he thought. The man (if you're slow it's the guy with the red cape) was actually watching Icha Icha Paradise: The Motion Picture on a small gadget.

Naruto's eye twitched He then proceeded to bang his head on a tree. "Only me…only me…" Naruto muttered alerting the stranger of his presence.

"OH shit! Oh, it's just you. You're a little early," the man said with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever. Alright then, I know about the Kyuubi," Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and even fear, "and I'm going to be your new sensei to teach you how to use your power. We have a few companions waiting. And lastly, get a new outfit. That one's too dorky."

Naruto was shocked. This man knew about the Kyuubi and treated him normally. Then the man's statement clicked. "Hey, I do not look dorky!" he yelled.

"Ok whatever. Anyway I'm Kazama Syoran. I already know your name so Naruto let's go!"

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air.

However, before leaving, Nauto left a necklace with a green gem on the largest rock he could find, carving into the rock with a kunai

**GOODBYE**

Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Syoran started walking with Naruto right behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was having a bad day.

First his students were unuly, even for them.

Then he was complained at by parents that said he was irresponsible with the students. HIM!

Then he stared at random places while practicing his angry look.

And, at the end of his day, he felt as if he had missed something important…

AN: So how was it? First fight is next chapter, which is "In Pursuit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just to those flamers, yes I changed the kind of animals the Bijuu are.

If you don't like it, leave.

Oh and I don't own Naruto. (Sigh)

**Living Legend chapter 3: In Pursuit **

_Last Chapter_

_Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Syoran started walking with Naruto right __behind_

In the village of Konoha, many great shinobi have been born and raised. The most famous are the three legendary sannin and the Yondaime Hokage. Unfortunately, many had either ran away or gone crazy. At this time there was one of them skipping along the road…

"HE WHAT!" yelled Kakashi.

"KOW DARE HE!" screamed Sasuke (AN: Sasuke was saved from Orochimaru and now Orochimaru is dead. All of the rookie 9 and Guy's team are chunnin or jounin.)

The rookie 9 and Gai's team had been called to the Hokage's office and informed about Naruto. It was good that they had a cool, calm leader to stop their outrage. (side note: rookie 9 are 16 while Guy's team is 17)

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!****"**Tsunade bellowed. And shut up they did. However, someone had not spoken.

Iruka stood in silence staring blankly at a wall. While the teenagers were still murmuring amongst themselves, only Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the senseis noticed Iruka's silence.

"Iruka…are you all right?" asked Tsunade with a soft expression.

Iruka replied with two words.

"Let's go."

**WITH NARUTO and SYORAN**

"Ok, we're here," said Syoran. They were in a clearing with 9 people, 3 of which were…

"GAARA!" screamed Naruto. Gaara sighed. "Hello Naruto. You don't have to scream you know."

Ignoring the comment Naruto continued, "Kankuro! And…What's your name again?"Naruto asked with a fishlike expression.

Kankuro sniggered while Temari proceeded to berate Naruto for not remembering her.

"Hi!" interrupted a blonde girl who had a strangely large chest. "I'm Ana!" "Naruto, I should explain. Here we have all the Jinchuuriki," said Syoran. Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?" yelled Naruto. "Shut up." replied Syoran, "Everyone! Introduce yourselves! Say your names likes and dislikes, and your dreams if you want. And add anything that makes you unique"

Gaara stepped up. (Gaara looks the same as he does after the time skip) "Sabaku no Gaara. I am the container of the Ichibi no Tanuki (one-tailed raccoon). Likes: none, dislikes: many, and my dream is to protect those close to me with my own power." At his words Temari and Kankuro had expressions of happiness and pride.

The girl who had interrupted earlier stood up. She was about 5'5 with a good figure, brown hair, and a face with soft features. She had a small seal in the shape of a falcon on her right shoulder reaching down her arm. She then began to speak.

"I'm Takamaru Ana. My likes are training and friends who I can trust. I dislike those who hate others without just cause. My dream is to grow strong, and help those who are weak. And this is my partner, Nibi no taka (two-tailed falcon)."Naruto jumped as a falcon the size of a large dos appeared in a flash of yellow chakra.

"Calm down Naruto." Syoran said calmly. "That is a special technique I have taught the Jinchuuriki, and that I will teach you too."At this, Naruto got an excited look, but was silent at Gaara's glare.

As Ana sat down, a bald slightly big boy, who was around 5'9 with a friendly expression stood up. "My name's Shiron, no last name, and I am the container of the Sanbi no buta (three-tailed pig). I like eating and friends. I dislike liars and cheaters. My dream is to own my own restraint some day." (Hey, they can't all be heroes to the people.)

Afterwards, a boy as tall as Shiron, but a bit skinnier and had green hair sat up. "I am Kuraitoru Hiro. My bijuu is the Yonbi no hebi (Four-tailed Sanke). My likes are resting, sleeping, and eating. My dislikes are people who disturb the things I like. My drea, which is almost impossible now is to live a normal life."

Next to Hiro, a girl with the same features, except for longer hair and softer features stood up. "My name is Kuraitoru Kira, Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no sakuna (five-tailed fish), and as Hiro forgot to mention, we are twins. I like to organize things, keep things effective, and to always stay efficient. I dislike lazy people," at this she glared at Hiro, "and people who are misjudging. I dream to one day live as a librarian."

Next a short boy with purple hair, almost scaly skin, and a prankster's grin stood up. "Hey, I'm Hachuu Toji, container of the Rokubi no eki (six-tailed lizard), and I like pranks and my friends! I dislike few things other than people who reject others without a second chance. I dream to one day be famous for my pranks."

Next a beautiful girl with black hair and dark eyes stood at her height of 5'6. "My name is Ookami Kira, and my bijuu is the famed Nanabi no urufu (seven-tailed wolf). I like many things, and dislike just as much. I dream to one day fulfill my purpose in life, whatever it may be."

Lastly Syoran stood up. "We are all the same, disliked and shamed in our villages, and chased out physically or emotionally. Now we must stand as 1, as the Jinchuuriki. Plus, those two." Syoran finished pointing at a fuming Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto stood shocked. Here were people like him, and not only being shunned and being Jinchuuriki. They were all unique and very possibly, friends.

As Naruto stood up shakily, and was about to speak, Syoran raised his hand.

With a grimace he said, "we've waited too long. They're here."

! Review! Next chapter or chapters is/are Battle The Best of Konoha vs. the Demon 9.

And I'm redoing polls so review for pairings!

I'm also taking suggestions for Naruto's new outfit

So anyone can offer ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Please do not flame me for my crap fight scenes.

Who Should I Pair With Naruto?

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Temari

Hinata

Ana (OC) 1

Izumi (OC)

Kira (OC) 1

Harem (All) 1

Harem (TenTen and Temari)1

NO YAOI

Other pairings are also accepted.

Reviews past #50 count

**Demons talking**

"" normal

_Thinking_

Jinchuuriki and Demons talking at once

Ok, so here is chapter 5!

**The Best of Konoha vs. the Demon 9.**

_With a grimace he said, "__We've waited too long. They're here.__"_

Suddenly many figures jumped from the shadows in front of the 9 Jinchuuriki…and Temari and Kankuro.

Some of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha were there:

The incomplete Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, accompanied by Umino Iruka.

Team Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi.

Team Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Sarutobi Asuma.

Team Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. (Kurenai is pregnant)

Team Gai, TenTen, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Maito Gai.

Standing opposite them were a group of who were called the 9 Jinchuuriki.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off by Syoran. "Naruto, Gaara. Rest. We'll handle them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Gaara-san! Temari-san! Kankuro-san! What are you guys doing here?"She received no reply.

Sasuke then smirked and said, "You handle us? We are some of the most eli-"

Before he could finish, Sasuke felt an invisible force pushing down on him, as if he were about to be brutally slaughtered, and any move could be his last.

"Naruto, Gaara, watch closely. This is the power you will soon wield." Syoran said solemnly, while biting his thumb, and the 6 others following suit, wiped the blood on their respective seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" the 7 Jinchuuriki yelled. Each one of them then were enveloped by chakra that was not entirely human. When it cleared, next to them were animals the size of horses. "How'd you do that!" yelled a shocked Naruto. A two-tailed falcon next to Ana stared at Naruto and asked, **"****This is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?****"** Ana nodded.

Izumi, along with a 5-tailed fish explained, "You see, we can summon them by befriending them and granting them chakra. Either that or we can tell them that if they don't they die with us. If they kill us the chakra we give them will be cut off and they'll die. If they try to escape, we cut off the chakra, thus stopping their physical form. However, all of us here have befriended our Bijuu," Izumi was looking fonly at the fish through her explanation.

"Now…let's get this started." Syoran exclaimed with a feral grin. And as if all of them had decided before, all of the ninja disappeared in a blur, heading for their own opponents.

Ana vs. Neji and Hinata

Neji and Hinata circled Ana and Nibi, with their Byakugan active. Out of nowhere, Neji lunged at Ana, who avoided a close strike to the heart from a Jyuuken strike. At that moment, Hinata, moved to enter the battle only to be stopped by the huge falcon.

"**I****'****m sorry, but I can****'****t allow you to do that.****"**said Nibi calmly. With a flash of its wings, Nibi soared towards Hinata, and with incredible speed, slashed multiple times at Hinata, who barely dodged fatal strikes.

"Nibi! We have to end this now!" yelled Ana, as Neji slowly overpowered her attacks with his Kaiten.

"**Right!****"** answered Nibi.

"Oni Ninpou: Taka Tsume no jutsu!" (Demon Release: Falcon Talon technique)

As the Hyuugas heard these words, they saw the falcon seem to blur into chakra and enter Ana. She slowly gained claws and other animalistic features. Then, what seemed to be a falcon's head came out from her fist, and screeched. In a flash she punched the air, and the falcon grew, flying out, and striking the Hyuuga so quickly, they fell without even realizing they had been hit.

Shiron vs. Lee and Chouji

"Konoha Senpou!" "Nikuden Senshou!"

Both techniques of the Konoha nin connected, only to meet a rock hard body, or a fist to the gut.

"Chouji-kun, we may be in a bit of trouble," said Lee. "Even our most powerful attacks seem to have no effect on him, especially his summon."

Indeed, Shiron and Sanbi only seemed to be taking the hits, and not even minding their strongest attacks!

"Sanbi, let's end this now," whispered Shiron.

"Oni Ninpou: Buta Atsuen no jutsu!" (Demon Release: Pig Rolling technique!")

At one, Sanbi entered Shiron, who then emitted a large chakra bubble, which bagan to rotate at an unbelievably fast pace. It then rushed at Lee, who had to open Kaimon (initial gate) to be fast enough to dodge it. However, tendrils of chakra lashed out, and hit Lee's abdomen. As Lee cried out in pain, Shiron rushed Chouji, who tried to counter with his Baika no jutsu (Double Size technique).

This caused a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, only Shiron stood standing, and after a moment, he slowly walked away.

Hiro vs. Gai and Asuma

Asuma's eye was twitching. _He__'__s just like Shikamaru__…__ with just more power._

As Asuma was thinking this, Hiro was constantly leaning away from Gai's attacks, almost like he wasn't even trying.

At this sight, Asuma pulled out his trench knives, and used his wind affinity to make them 10 times more lethal.

As Asuma lunged at the green haired boy, the ground cracked and wrapped aroung Gai, leaving Hiro free to defend.

Gai then used the Omoke Renge (initial lotus) on the Snake, still wrapped around him, and escaped its grip.

He then attempted a spin kick on Hiro, while still in the air, with Asuma crouching low and preparing a deadly strike.

Hiro then yelled, "Oni Ninpou: Hebi Doku no jutsu! Paralyze!" (Demon Release: Snake Poison technique).

At once, the thought-to-be defeated snake rose and wrapped around Hiro's arm, which then launched several hundred small snakes at the Jounin. As Gai and Asuma attempted to dodge, the snakes followed and bit the Konoha nin.

Slowly, they both fell unable to move as they watched Hiro yawn and walk towards his companions.

Izumi vs. TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru

Their strategy was simple. TenTen attack long-range, Ino use her Shinbanshin no jutsu (mind confusion technique) to elude the fish, while Shikamaru caught the enemies in his shadow.

It turned out to be crap once Izumi began to ride the huge fish, which traveled between shadows. Each time they sighted their green haired enemy, the Konoha shinobi would be attacked from behind.

To his right, Shikamaru saw TenTen fall to a burst of water from the fishes mouth, and Ino collapse from many injuries, minor as they were.

Suddenly Shikamaru thought of a desperate plan.

Throwing a flash tag at a nearby tree, Shikamaru used it to get rid of shadows in the immediate area, while extending his own.

Finally he caught the girl and her fish in his shadow.

With a smirk he said the words, "Kagemane no jutsu, success."

However, Izumi did not look worried. In fact she looked amused as she whispered, "Oni Ninpou: Umi Issui no jutsu!" (Demon Release: Ocean Overflow technique)

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw water in his vision, and he couldn't breathe. It had to be genjutsu, and yet…

Not being able to hold it anymore, Shikamaru broke his technique and fainted, attempting to stab his leg as he fell.

As the water subsided, Izumi shook her head. _He must__'__ve believed it was aan illusion. Thus, he tried to use pain to get rid of it. What he didn__'__t kno was that Gobi could create water from the molecules in the air. Geniuses are always so narrow-minded._

With that last thought, Izumi slowly turned and walked back towards her friends.

Toji vs. Kiba, Shino, and Iruka

Kiba and Akamaru stood in their Garouga (Double Wolf Fang) form, Shino was surrounded by kikai bugs, and Iruka held 2 long curved knives in his hands. They were facing a grinning boy who was currently… flipping them off.

Roaring in anger, Kiba and Akamaru began to spin at intense speeds, and roared towards Toji. Toji quick ly dodged, but his grin faded as Kiba yelled, "You can't get away! We follow you on almost pure instinct!" At his, Kiba began changing directions and headed straight for Toji once again.

Shino, using this distraction, sent his bugs towards the escaping reptile boy, and allowed Kiba to hit Toji, ripping him to pieces. Or so they thought.

In his place, Toji had put a log, and Toji reappeared behind Shino about to strike him down. However, he jumped away as he felt Iruka cut his arm with a knife.

Jissing in pain, Toji yelled, "Let's finish this! Oni Ninpou: Tokage Dageki no jutsu!" (Demon Release: Lizard Shock technique)

At his yell, the large lizard that had stayed still until then, jumped up and entered Toji as a cloud of chakra.

Suddenly, Toji's body released a discharge of chakra in the shape of a Lizard, which knocked Kiba and Shino out, and putting Iruka near unconsciousness, leaving him to watch Toji walk away.

Kira vs. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi

Kira stared indifferently as the two Sharingan users blew fireballs at her; she easily dodged all of them. From behind her, Sakura tried to, strike with a chakra enhanced fist. Kira quickly spun around and caught the fist, surprising all the members of Team 7, who knew Sakura's strength first hand.

Kira threw Sakura to the groung and jumped up as Kakshi called, "Ninpou Kuchioyose: Tsurui no jutsu!" (Summoning Technique: Fang Pursuit!)

Right then, numerous canines exploded from the ground, and as Kakshi smirked, they moved to grab Kira.

However, a large wolf then attacked Kakashi, dispelling the dogs. Sasuke took this chance to charge up a Chidori, and as Kira turned towards Sasuke, Kakashi charged Raikiri.

Once again distracted, Kira allowed Sakura to charge her fist with chakra.

As the three powerhouses charged the one enemy, Kira called, "Oni Ninpou: Mayonaka Urufu Houkou!" (Demon Release: Midnight Wolf Howl)

As the 3 Konoha shinobi reached her, Kira let out a large amount of chakra that let out a sound like a wolf's howl. It immediately knocked Sakura and Sasuke out, and left Kakashi barely awake.

Kira, sighed at the close call, and slowly walked towards the others.

Syoran vs. Tsunade and Jiraiya

"We don't need to fight. I'm sure we could work this out," said Syoran with a smile.

"Bullshit!" roared Tsunade. " You kidnap Naruto and now you-"

"Kidnap? I don't think so," replied Syoran. " He left so he could be with people like him, at a place where people would accept him. We didn't take him. You gave him to us."

With a roar, Tsunade charged, with Jiraiya behind her, just as angry.

Dodging Tsunade's punch, Syoran jumped and kneed Jiraiya in the stomach, then span around and punched Tsunade's back.

As the two Sannin recovered, Syoran charged up chakra and jumped high, then came down to crush the ground with just his fist. As Jiraiya and Tsunade avoided the shockwave, they both charged up their strongest attacks, Jiraiya holding a Rasengan, and Tsunade using the Godhand, a fist charged with as much chakra as possible, just below the point of destrying the cells in the hand.

As they charged towards him, Syoran yelled, "Oni Ninpou: Nibai Tora Tsume!"(Demon Release: Double Tiger Claw!"

At that moment the image of a giant tiger came up behind Syoran, emitting extreme power. Everyone froze for a second before continuing. On Syoran's arms, what seemed to be golden gauntlets appeared sporting claws on them.

Syoran charged Tsunade and Jiraiya, who began to charge again, after stopping at the image of the Hachibi.

As the three great attacks met, a large explosion was caused, revealing 3 standing figures, all breathing heavily.

Suddenly Tsunade fell. "You had better get them medical attention while you can." Said Syoran to the last standing Konoha nin, Jiraiya. "As Naruto's last and true sensei, we will grant you this.

And with that he and the other Jinchuuriki left leaving a shocked Jiraiya.

Jinchuuriki

After landing in another clearing, Syoran walked up to his waiting companions, and the awed Naruto and Sand Siblings.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to learn how to do that, right?" Syoran asked smirking.

Naruto jumped up and down grinning ear to ear, while Gaara smirked and nodded.

"Syoran, we have to leave. Nanabi says that the ANBU are drawing near," Kira said softly.

Syoran nodded, and motioned the others to follow him. Naruto looked back one last time at his friends and family.

_No I have new friends now. People like me. _Thought Naruto determined. It gave him both a feeling of happiness and sorrow to leave his old life behind. But he knew deep down, that his future was filled with adventure, joy, and a whole new life.

The thought made him smile, and Naruto left Konoha at last.

As he left, he missed the tear rolling down Iruka's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think?

Please review!

And here's something to think about for later chapters…

_There is a land where many think are evil. It was not. It is thought to be suicide to venture there. It was not. This is where the good demons thrived. These were not exactly demons more like containers, although not as powerful as the tailed demons. They were however ruled by the one they called the tiger. But, he had left, in a quest to find his eight brothers and sisters__…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Nothing to say, except that I put up my profile since some reader e-mailed me to.

Voting's done! Results…

Who Should I Pair With Naruto?

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Temari

Hinata

Ana (OC) 3

Izumi (OC)

Kira (OC) 2

Harem (All) 3

Harem (TenTen and Temari)1

NO YAOI

**Demons talking**

"" normal

_Thinking_

Jinchuuriki and Demons talking at once

Now chapter 5!

**Chronicles of the Legends**

_There is a land where many think are evil. It was not. It is thought to be suicide to venture there. It was not. This is where the Jinchuuriki thrived. Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, who hold demons, from the lowest oni, to the strongest Bijuu. They were however ruled by the one they called the tiger. But, he had left, in a quest to find his eight brothers and sisters__…_

Konoha

"We need all medical staff in the emergency rooms immediately, I repeat, all medical staff to emergency rooms!" exclaimed a magnified voice.

The scene one would see at the Konoha hospital was nothing short of chaotic. Only 2 hours before, ANBU had found some of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, including the Hokage, Tsunade, and the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, heavily injured in the middle of the Konoha forest.

With their most adept healer, Tsunade, injured, the staff had gone hectic in confusion and worry.

That is, until Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice took charge. Every member of the Naruto Retrieval Team was now instable condition, but all still needed watching from some medical staff for at least a day or two.

The strange thing was, the techniques probably could have done more damage but were directed at less vital spots. It could've been coincidence, but a now awake Jiraiya thought otherwise.

As he sat in bed, only 1 thought went through his mind…

_Naruto__'__s new friends__…__ may be just that. Friends__…_

With 9 Jinchuuriki…and Temari and Kankuro

"I got you now!"yelled Syoran as he moved to grab an orange blur.

"Hah! I don't think so! Oioroke no jutsu! (Sexy Technique)"Naruto yelled back. After staring for a minute, Syoran flew back, blood leaking from his nose.

10 minutes later…

"Finally, finally, I've gotten you back from that hideous orange monster, my precious!" Syoran muttered, hugging a bright green book. The "hideous orange monster" was hanging from a tree not too far away, angry beyond reason, screaming curses someone his age shouldn't have known.

Slowly, a vein appeared on a certain 7-tailed wolf container's head. Here she was, everyone else, somehow sleeping, and she had to listen to some perverted teenager worship an even more perverted novel, and an orange clad freak swear as loud as he could.

And now, said orange clad freak was throwing random stuff from who knows where, much of which was hitting her.

_I can handle this, I can handle this, I can handle-_

"Hey wolf lady! Help me out here!" Naruto yelled.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"**HOW DARE YOU!!! You can annoy the hell out of me, you can steal Syoran****'****s crap but no one****…"**

At this point both Syoran, and Naruto who had somehow escaped the tree were cowering in a corner.

"**NO ONE CALLS ME LADY!!! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!****"** Deep inside her, a giant wolf was cowering in its cage.

Syoran and Naruto scrambled to get in the tent to sleep pushing each other aside, both desperate to escape first.

Kira sighed, and finally quiet came to the campsite… for now.

(Don't know why I wrote that last part)

Morning

"Okay, Naruto, Gaara, time for your training to start said Syoran in one of his rare serious moments.

"YATTA!" screamed Naruto. "Alright, here's the deal. In order to summon a Bijuu, you must first bond with it, then merge your chakra together. Once that is done, you will have an unbreakable bond between you two, and be able to summon it with a mere thought," explained Syoran.

"If you are able to do that, you will have techniques unique to only you, as even other Jinchuuriki will not have the Kyuubi's chakra to utilize those skills. In that way, I guess each of us have our own gekkai genkai (blood limit) as the chakra we possess will most likely be passed on to our heirs.

At this point, Naruto's eyes were as big as Chouji's dinner plates. Even Gaara was amazed.

And of course, Temari and Kankuro were staring amazed in the corner.

"Now, start meditating, and contact your Bijuu. Once you get your Bijuu to agree to the chakra fusion, simply send then your chakra, instead of them sending it to you like they normally do. This will cause a disturbance in the seal, sending a reaction of chakra back at you. If you repeat the process over and over, it will be automatic, and your chakra will be half demonic. However, this will cause control to be hard, so hurry up and finish bonding."

"Actually, everyone except Syoran, Toji, and I still have not completely learned to control their chakra yet. Their Bijuu were still helping them out. Therefore, once you two fuse, we will teach you all at once. So, like Syoran said, hurry up." Said Kira.

"OK!" said Naruto. "Hn" grunted Gaara. And with that the two started meditating in order to speak with their Bijuu.

Inside Naruto

"Hey Kyuubi!" said Naruto cheerfully.

**Kit you got some good new friends. I approve.**

"Like I care about your approval fur ball."

**So kit I guess we should ****'****bond****'**

"Yes, I guess we should."

Konoha 2 weeks later

All the shinobi who had gone on the Naruto retrieval mission had now healed.

Now, they had reassembled, minus a few.

The group was now split in three:

Group 1: Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Umino Iruka, led by Tsunade

Mission: Stay in Konoha and kepp village safe along with other shinobi

Group 2: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru, led by Hatake Kakashi

Mission: track down the group known as The 9 Jinchuuriki…and Temari and Kankuro.

Group 3: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, and Rock Lee, led by Jiraiya

Mission: trail behind Group 2, and engage/help fight any enemies

Group 2 and 3 joint mission: Travel to various villages and train as much as possible. Also gather information on organization known as Akatsuki.

All this began with one word from the Godaime Hokage.

"Commence!"

And thus, the month of December came to a close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think?

Good, bad, whatever?

Review and vote for pairings at top!

Oh, and Temari and Kankuro will be awesome later so just wait.


End file.
